I wish at this time to request that a new grant number be assigned to the clinical trial component of the vitamin C proposal which should bear the corrected title "Clinical Trial of Ascorbic Acid in Alkali Burns of the Eye". The National Eye Institute plans to take both portions of the original application to the May 1979 meeting of the National Advisory Eye Council for concept review.